Digimon Adventure (English Novels)
The Digimon Adventure: Novels are a series of English language books that are adaptations of Digimon Adventure which starts with the Digidestined team as they are brought to the Digital world and travel around on their adventure. The books, which are written by different authors including A. Ryan Nerz and John Whitman, each cover two or three different episodes from the series and include colour pictures in the centre. Book 1: Adventure on File Island The first book, subtitled "Adventure on File Island", was published by Puffin books in the United Kingdom and Harper Entertainment in the US. The book was around 96 pages and was written by John Whitman and was published around the year 2000. The books cover the first two episodes of Digimon Adventure, "And so it begins..." and "The Birth of Greymon", as seven children at summer camp get sucked into the Digital world and meet their partners and battle Shellmon. Book Blurb It all began when planet Earth suddenly started spinning way too fast! Before anyone knew what was happening, seven kids were mysteriously swept away from summer camp to file island - where no humans have ever been before. Think that's weird? Well, it gets even weirder-this island isn't even on Earth. It is somewhere called the Digital world and its only residents are the sometimes cute, sometimes ferocious Digital monsters-Digimons. Yeah, they may look strange, but Tai, Izzy, Sora and the rest of the gangs are certainly glad they have their Digimon pals around to protect them. From what you ask? You have to read it to believe it! Book 2: Invasion of the Black Gears The second book (subtitled "Invasion of the Black Gears") was written by A. Ryan Nerz and published by Pufin books in the UK. The book was around 94 pages and was published around the year 2000. The book covers the Digimon Adventure episodes " " and "Biyomon Gets Firepower", as the team of seven children continue their adventure in the Digital world. Book Blurb Wow. File Island is strange! There are telephones that never ring, trolley cards with no passengers and weirdest of all, there are evil Black Gears that fly around and take over Digimon,turning them into ferocious monsters who want to chomp on Matt, T.K, Mimi and the rest of their human and Digimon pals for lunch! Luckily for everyone, all it takes is a little teamwork for good Digimon to digievolve into forms powerful enough to take on the evil monsters. Sound too bizarre to be true? Well then, read this and see for your self. Book 3: Andromon's Attack The third book, subtitled "Andromon's Attack", was written by J.E. Bright and was published by Puffin books in the UK. The book was around 96 pages and was published around August 1, 2000. It covers "Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker" and "Togemon in Toy Town". Book Blurb The Seven Stars of Digimon and their cute Digimon pals discover a cool underground passage—but where does it go? And will it lead to a way out of the DigiWorld before one of the bad Digimon finally defeats them? One thing is for sure—this book is full of the action and adventure that kids have come to expect from this top-rated television show. Book 4: Leoman's Challenge The fourth book, subtitled Leoman's Challenge, was written by John Whitman and was published by Puffin in the uk in the year September 14, 2000. Book Blurb The weather on File Island, where seven children have been stranded along with their friendly Digimon protectors, is beginning to grow cold. Not only that, but the kids meet up with the wickedly evil Devimon, the supreme ruler of the Bad Digimon. But when the going gets tough, the tough definitely get going. Will the kids find a way home before Devimon gets his revenge? Book 5: The Legend of the DigiDestined The fifth book, subtitled The Legend of the DigiDestined, was written by John Whitman and was Published January 9, 2001 by Harper Entertainment. It was around 96 pages long. Book Blurb Life takes on mythic proportions for the children who've been stranded on File Island with only their faithful Digimons for protection and companionship. But as they soon discover, their fate is no accident—their presence on the island has been predicted for centuries. Far from being ordinary, they are really the DigiDestined, the only beings who can save DigiWorld from evil destruction—if they can learn to use their power...Fans won't want to miss this pivotal chapter in the exciting series based on the hit show airing on Fox Kids! Book 6: The Quest for Crests The sixth book, subtitled The Quest for Crests, was written by J.E. Bright and Published March 1, 2001 by Harper Entertainment. The Paperback was 94 pages. Book Blurb Get ready to rock! The seven Digidestined kids and their Digimon companions leave File Island for the Continent of Server in search of elusive Tags and Crests—which their Digimons need in order to Digivolve to their ultimate level. But they better find them quick, because the rock 'n' roll Digimon, Etemon, is hot on their heels, and his Dark Network Concert Crush is about to knock their blue suede shoes off! (less) Book 7: Mimi's Crest of Sincerity The seventh book, subtitled Mimi's Crest of Sincerity, was written by Pam Pollack and was published May 8, 2001 by Turtleback Books, first published May 1, 2001. Book Blurb It's the ultimate adventure when the seven Digidestined land on the Continent of the Server in search of the special Tags that will help their Digimon digivolve to Ultimate Digimon level. But Etemon and his Dark Network aren't done monkeying with the kids yet. Will the kids find their Tags before Etemon crowns himself King of the Continent? Book 8: Piximon's Training Ground The eighth and last book, subtitled Piximon's Training Ground, was written by John Whitman and was published July 8, 2001 by HarperEntertainment, first published 2001. The Paperback was around 96 pages. Book Blurb The Seven Digidestined kids and their Digimon friends are faced with all-new challenges when the kids discover the secret of the DigiWorld, but at the cost of the kidnapping of Sora and Biyomon. Can the kids and their Digimons find them before they are lost forever in cyberspace? Category:Prose